


The fall of Beacon or as the youth would say, the biggest, most awful, most tragic event in Remnant history

by Shades93270



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shades93270/pseuds/Shades93270
Summary: What if our cast was put in a killing game by none other than everyone's favorite marketable teddy bear, Monokuma!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Its name is Monokuma

**Author's Note:**

> I can't stop writing please stop the madness before it's too late :)

_Everything was going great in Beacon, the students were learning and training so that one day they may become brave huntsmen or huntresses. They had really good role models like the heroic professor Port, the analytical prof- DOCTOR Oobleck, the levelheaded Glynda Goodwitch, or the wise and ancient professor Ozpin who, at the moment, was getting shot at by a black and white bear grimm with a machine gun. Thankfully his aura protected him, but the bullets didn't seem all that dangerous as he wasn't moving to duck or hide from the bullets._

"Why aren't you dodging you useless professor!?"

"Now now, calm down, I'm sure you must be troubled but fear not, I can help you."

"Shut up and die old man!"

"Tell me, why is it your trying to hurt me?"

"To inflict despair of course what else!!!?"

"Well, at least you have a reason, where does this attraction to despair come from?"

'Well you see it all started when I was a AHAH SURPRISE ATTACK!!!"

"...This will be a long day."

"Just die so I can go on with my plan pleaaaaaaaase!"

"And what is your plan?"

"I will plan a killing game right here in Beacon, the most prestigious school in all of Remnant and the participants will be your precious students, along with some crazy people because there always are crazy people."

"OH MY OUM YOU WOULDN'T!!!"

"YES I WOULD! AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ME!!!"

"Wait, why would I stop you?"

"NOTHING YOU SAY WILL STOP ME FROM... wait what did you say?"

"Why would I stop you? It's a great plan."

"...Aren't you supposed to protect your students?"

"Pfft as if! No I just train them to become huntsmen or huntresses, if they die along the way then so be it. The papers they signed clearly stipulate that if they ever die, Beacon is not to be found guilty."

"Oh... I didn't know that."

"Nobody knows, they never read the papers. Even miss Schnee didn't, that was quite a shocking reveal, but not an unpleasant one."

"So... will you help me then?"

"Sure why not, what shall we do?"

"Well, are you strong enough to put them to sleep for like, I don't know, two to three days?"

"Consider it done. Then?"

"We just close the school, add in some cameras, take their scrolls, and that should be good. By the way, what's your semblance?"

"Every place that I have ever been in is a place where you are not able to use your aura."

"...Wow, that's pretty convenient."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"What's your semblance?"

"...I don't have one."

"Oh... I'm so sorry for bringing it up."

"No, it's okay, I'm a grimm after all."

"Wait, is that why you enjoy despair so much?"

"Well yeah, I feed from people's negative emotion and despair is the worst of them all."

"I guess it does make sense."

"But, why are you helping me? I get that you won't be sued but there must be another reason behind it."

"Well, there are a lot of huntsmen and huntresses already, and that's good. But that's not enough against the creatures of grimm, no offense, and I believe that the last person standing will be the best huntsman or huntress that there ever will be! They'll be called the Ultimate huntsman! or huntress, it depends on whose the last one standing."

"Well I don't like your reason. And it's not a battle royale, there will be rules, after all, they are still in Beacon. And you _are_ the headmaster."

"Very well, I believe it is the beginning of a great era."

"Professor I am reading signals of grimm present at the school but I am unable to find the sour-OZPIN WHY IS THERE A GRIMM ON YOUR DESK AND WHY ARE YOU SHAKING ITS HAND!?"

"Hey! It's a paw not a hand!"

"Hello Glynda, do not worry, he's here with me, he won't attack you... probably. As for why we are shaking hand and paw, the reason is simple. Today marks the beginning of the biggest, most wonderful, most epic event in Remnant history."

"...I quit. Bye Ozpin, see you never."

"...She'll come back... eventually."


	2. Welcome to Beacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I already made a list of who kills and who dies, now I just need to find the reasons for some of them. Also it's a comedy fic so don't go analyzing every word as if you could find the murderer before they are revealed. You can try, but man will you be disappointed.

_If Ruby was to present herself to someone, she'd say that she's a normal girl, with normal knees, and a high impact sniper caliber that's also a scythe. However, even she could not defeat someone as experienced as Ozpin. Moreover, she didn't expect for Beacon's headmaster to just go to each students and hit them on the back of their heads with his cane until they collapsed. Yang actually took three blows before going unconscious since her semblance kept making her stronger each time. But Ruby still got hit and woke up some times later on a desk, in a classroom, alone._

"Huh?... Where's everyone?... Did Ozpin really put us to sleep with "Never gonna give you up" playing in the background?" _She was still a little confused by the headmaster rather strange action, but he probably had a decent reason. It was Ozpin after all._

"I guess I have to find the others now, maybe this is a test... Wait what's that?" _She found a piece of paper underneath her arms and read it:_ **After you wake up, go directly to the gymnasium or you will be punished. From everyone's favorite headmasters.** _She read the paper again, frowned, read it again, looked to the board in front of her, read the paper again and finally got up and headed toward the gymnasium. There she found the rest of her team, the members of team JNPR and CFVY, but she also saw some people that she never would have thought would be in Beacon. She recognized Cinder, Mercury and Emerald that she still believed came from Atlas, but also Roman and his bodyguard. And so, she yelled the only logical thought that she had since she woke up._

"EVERYBODY ON TORCHWICK!!!!" _It was logical, just not really smart since Roman wasn't even doing anything when she got in the room. Before anybody could lose a limb, a high pitched sound resonated in the gymnasium._

"Hmhm, testing 1 2 testing?" _It was the ugliest voice they ever heard, and they didn't even know how a voice could be ugly. But it was still really ugly, like a lot. Thankfully it stopped after a few seconds the voice stopped talking. Thank Oum!_

"So, anybody woke up in a classroom?"

"Fuck I thought I was the only one, I don't even know how I got here! One second I was planning my next heist when suddenly the windows explode, there's shard everywhere and Neo's on the floor unconscious."

_"Yeah not cool!" Somehow Neo had a sign with what she said, or didn't say, written on it._

"I believe it was Ozpin who did it, but why?"

"Yeah I agree with the fashionista, I was taking a shit when it happened, I don't even know if I was finished or if I finished while I was sleeping."

"Merc, please, keep it to yourself, that's disgusting."

"So Ozpin's the one responsible for what happened?"

"Wait, you didn't see him?" _It was a fairly dumb question since the one who asked was Fox... and he's blind. And the one who answered with another question was Yatsuhachi, the other male member of his team, his own partner._

"So what now? Okay Ozpin did it, but still, what do we do?"

"Blondie's got a point, Cinder what should we do?"

"Well from what I saw, the windows and exit doors were locked and I tried using my semblance but I wasn't able to use it."

"Wait, you too? I just thought I didn't have any aura yet since I lost my scroll."

"You dolt! They took it from us, don't you understand that we are being held as hostages!?"

"Wow calm down snow angel, maybe it's all a misunderstanding. I suggest we wait for Ozpin to come here and explain why and what he did."

"I agree, we should not panic, if only I had my semblance this would be so much easier."

"MAYBE IT'S A TEST AND IF WE PASS IT WE'LL GET PANCAKES!!!"

"I don't think so Nora, but I'm glad you're still optimistic about our situation."

"Uhm, guys..."

"I don't care about any of you, if it was up to me I'd have killed all of you in a heartbeat. Be glad I don't have Melodic Cudgel with me."

"Roman, if we wanted we could beat you without our weapons and our semblances, you're not that strong."

"Guys, I need to tell you something..."

"Really Red? Last time I fought you I remember you fighting with your whole team and I still got away."

_"Doesn't it suck when you want to say something but nobody listens to you? That's a Monday for me. And a Tuesday, and a Wednesday, and all the other day of the week."_

"Well come here then, fight like a man!"

"Oh you asked for it!"

"GUYS THERE'S A GRIMM ON THE PODIUM!!!"

_Every student, plus Roman and Neo, looked at the podium to find a black and white bear, sitting while eating a pot of honey with its paw, looking back at them, with a grin on its face."_

"Oh, don't mind me, I'm actually not in control of the situation here, the old man is."

"YOU CAN TALK!?"

"DO YOU MEAN OZPIN!?"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING!?"

"Hey Em do you see what I see?"

"I hope not Merc, or else I might go insane."

"I thought I ate something bad, just wanted to check."

"Yup! Ozpin's just finishing the last touch to the school, he'll come here any minute no-"

"Hello everyone."

"Well speak of the devil, though he might learn a thing or two from you, and he shall appear."

"Professor Ozpin could you explain what happened? Did you really knock us unconscious?"

"Yes."

"...WHY!?"

"Well the answer's pretty simple miss Belladonna, see, since my divorce, I searched for someone strong, and smart enough to defeat every grimm that they ever encountered. And Monokuma here, told me about his plan to spread despair on all of Remnant. So, I made a deal with him, I would help him with his plan, and in exchange I would be in charge of this situation."

"Which is?"

"The biggest, most wonderful, most epic event in Remnant history of course!... Now, allow me to explain the rules and what will happen. You are locked here, with no way in-or-out, except for one way. You have to kill somebody and not get caught to get out."

"...That's it?"

"Yes but-"

"Neo, kill the blind one."

_"Am I getting payed?"_

"How much do you want?"

_"I want your hat, and the cane."_

"...Nah, I'll do it myself."

"I wasn't finished, actually. You must not only not get caught, but there will also be a class trial during which you will debate to find out who killed one of your comrade. If the blackened gets caught, only they will be punished by death, I'm letting Monokuma choose the punishment here, however if the blackened is not found out, then only they will not get punished. And to give you a chance, you will have time to investigate after the body is found. We wouldn't want for the crime to be too easy do we?"

"I wasn't even going to allow you to investigate, it would have been like a hardcore mode."

"So, we must kill someone if we want to escape?"

"Precisely, plus everything else that I said."

"Well, I don't want to kill anyone, but I also don't want to die so I suggest we tie up Roman and Neo here to prevent them from attacking us."

"What!? Why us!?"

"Because you're bad guys and she almost killed me on that train!?"

"No I mean why only us!? Why not Cinder and the kids here!?"

"What about them? They're only from Atlas. They did nothing wrong."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS!!!? ARE YOU FUCKING BLIND!!!?"

"He's not referring to you Fox don't worry."

"Yeah I knew this."

"RED DON'T YOU RECOGNIZE CINDER!!!?"

"Of course I do, I bumped into her one day."

"NO OH MY OUM!!! SHE'S THE WOMAN THAT WAS ON THE BULLHEAD!!! THE GLOWING GIRL!!!"

"...IT WAS YOU!!!???"

"ROMAN YOU FUCKING MORON THEY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT US WHY DID YOU BLOW OUR COVER!!!?"

"BECAUSE IT WASN'T FAIR! IF I GET TIED UP SO DO YOU!!!"

_"For the record, I was just following orders, nothing personal blondie."_

"This doesn't make it any better!"

_"Doesn't it though?"_

"NO! IT DOESN'T!"

"Okay everyone calm down, nobody gets tied up, let's just take a deep breath-"

"AND BREAK THEIR LEGS!!!"

"Nora no!"

"NORA YES!!!"

"Nora why!?"

"EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!" _Velvet was the one who shouted. The last bit that is._

"WE NEED TO STAY CALM SO EVERYBODY SHUT THE FUCK UP OR ELSE I WILL SHOVE MY FEET UP YOUR ASS SO HIGH YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SHIT FOR A WEEK!!!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

_"...I think I just shat myself."_

_"Shut up Merc."_

"...Okay? Good. We need to stay calm, nobody kills nobody. We have to think of a plan to get out."

"I agree with Velv here, though I propose that they" _Coco said pointing at the headmasters who were still there._ " get out first."

"But of course, it's just nice to see my students once in a while."

"And I love seeing you guys go at each other's throat."

"Get out!"

"Right away!"

"Bye, take care."

"...So, I guess we will divide in groups to search around the school for any escape."

"Wouldn't Ozpin already have blocked them? I'm sure he knows every square meter of the school like it's pocket."

"This is our only hope for now. Let's just try for now and if we don't find one we think of another one."

"Okay, but what will be the groups then?"

"I suggest we go with our teams."

"No, then they will be able to plot against us behind our backs."

"We can hear you you know?"

"And we hate you."

"Well, I suggest that every leader choose somebody but they can't choose somebody from their own team."

"Fine by me."

"Yeah me too."

"You know, I'm also the leader of team CMEN" _Ozpin was very strict on the name of each team._ "so I also have to choose."

"Okay, but you also can't choose somebody of your team."

"Alright, who goes first?"

"Well let's start alphabetically so Cinder, then Coco, then Jaune, then Ruby."

"Very well, then I start with the blonde one."

"Uhm, Cinder, you know I can't go to your team right? I'm also a team leader."

"I wasn't talking to you you stupid buffon!"

"Okay, whatever."

"Wait why didn't you choose me?"

"Because your a member of my team?"

"There's no R in CMEN!"

"Well, I don't want somebody who sold us the first chance they got."

"...You know what? That's fair, I don't even want to be in your team."

"I choose Nora, she seems to know how to have fun."

"Hell yeah girl high five!"

"I'll go with Weiss."

"Just don't call me snow angel, that's all I'm asking you."

"I choose Mercury."

"...Uh, did someone say my name?"

"Wait Ruby, are you sure? There's still some good guys you know?"

"I know, but I want to search with him, plus he doesn't seem that bad."

"He's working with Cinder."

"Hey that's false!"

"Yes he actually works under me!"

_"Bow-chicka-bow-wow."_

"Whatever, I chose him and that's final."

"Okay, my turn again. I guess I will go with the champion of Mistral."

"...I don't have a choice have I?"

"No, call it destiny."

"I choose Ren."

"YEAH REN WE'RE TOGETHER!!! I mean, not like together-together you know?"

"Yes Nora I know."

"Then I choose Emerald. She doesn't seem crazy or violent."

"So do grenades until they explode in you face."

"MERC SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!"

"Just wanted to point that out."

"I'll go with Fox if you're okay."

"That's fine by me. I'm just happy to be here you know, hearing all these different voices, it's a nice change."

"Mmh, who next? I guess the bunny girl could be fun."

"My name's Velvet, not bunny girl."

"And I don't care."

"Blake."

"...That's it? Just Blake? No 'I will choose for my next pick Blake'? No? Just 'Blake'?"

"What? You want to be with Cinder maybe?"

"No, I just thought you'd put some energy into it."

_"Bow-chicka-"_

"I choose Neo."

"Wait that's three girls in a row. Jaune, are you actually creating your own harem?"

"What? No, of course not..."

"I guess you really are a boy vomit boy, or perhaps there's a vomit man underneath this armor."

"Really? Back with the nicknames?"

"I choose Yatsuhachi. I don't want Roman in my team. Plus, Fox and Yatsuhachi will be in the same team now."

"Wow, you're such a saint."

"Shut up Roman. You're just jealous I didn't choose you."

"So what if I am!? You're just a bunch of kids!"

"Yeah, a bunch of kids who didn't choose you."

"Fuck you Cinder...Wait, since I'm the last one, I'm in your team aren't I?"

"Shit I didn't think of this, doesn't anyone want to have him instead of me?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Fuck you everyone."


	3. And you thought that would be a good idea?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, somebody will die. But that's destiny for you. The wheel decided so.

_The team led by Cinder comes into view:_

"I suggest we search each dorm to begin with."

"Why not the cafeteria?"

"Because I'm the leader of this group and I said so."

"You're not my leader, Ruby is."

"And yet you're here stuck with me so suck it up blondie."

"I don't need my aura or semblance to mess you up you know?"

"That's funny because neither do I actually."

"Can we please just search the dorms, we don't even need to talk."

"Yes Pyrrha's right, we can just make peace for now, until the situation's solved."

"Well I didn't start the fight, she did."

"I just suggested the cafeteria, you're the one that got all 'I'm your boss and you shall do as I command'."

"But it is what we agreed on when we made the teams!"

"There are teams but there are no leaders and even IF there were you wouldn't be mine!"

"I wonder why I even choose you first, I thought you'd make a decent henchman but it seems you can't even do that right."

"Why you!"

"Okay, let's all take a deep breath, and relax. We are here to search the dorms, so we search the dorms. The first person who makes a remark will not see tomorrow in one piece. Understood ladies?"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Yes."

"Yup."

_In the cafeteria, we can see Coco's team, having an argument:_

"I'm just saying...the way that you said my name sounded like you had something against me."

"For the last Oumdamn time, I didn't! Maybe I was tired because of the situation and I wasn't into it but I didn't mean to appear rude."

"Blake, I believe Coco is saying the truth. She wouldn't act harsh to you for no reason."

"... So there's a reason then, which is it?"

"THERE ARE NO REASONS I JUST PICKED YOU BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ROMAN IN MY TEAM AND I COULDN'T TAKE YATSUHACHI SINCE HE'S FROM MY TEAM THERE I SAID IT ARE YOU HAPPY???!!!"

"...I knew there was a reason."

"She seems aaaaangry."

"Nora, please do not add fuel to the fire."

"Let's just search the cafeteria for clues on how to get out, I'm too tired for this shit."

"...Did you guys find anything?"

"Nothing here."

"Me neither."

"Well I found this knife that I never saw before and I've been in this school for two years now."

"Really, let me take a look."

"Okay, catch it."

"COCO NO!!!"

_Slash!_

"...Huh? Why does it... hurt?"

"BLAAAAAAAKE!!!!!!"

_In a classroom, the team led by Jaune is also having an argument:_

"I'm not a pervert!"

"Then why did you only choose girls?"

"I don't know! I just picked the people that didn't seem crazy."

"And you took Neo?"

"Yes, what about her?"

_"Yeah what about me?"_

"Dont play the innocent Neo, I didn't forget you fighting Yang and almost killing her, she told us."

"She did!?"

"Pfft, if only you knew what else she did while she worked for Roman."

"I almost don't want to know. Scratch that, I _don't_ want to know."

_"Hey, I have a job and I'm good at it so don't try to make me feel guilty about it."_

"That's not how it works!"

"I'm not saying I agree with her..."

"...But?"

"No that's just it. I tried to defend her but I didn't find anything. Sorry Neo."

"But you're not all that different from her. I mean you work for Cinder, I'm sure you've killed plenty people too."

"Nope, never. All the assassination was left to Merc. I helped, but I never made the killing strike."

"Wow, that is brutal."

"This still doesn't excuse you for working with Cinder."

"Hey! You don't know me. Cinder saved my life, I'd do everything for her."

"Even killing?"

"If she asked then yes!"

"...You really are no different from Neo."

_"Hey I take offense to that, I dress better than her."_

"I don't care about what you think, only Cinder's opinion counts... and Merc when he's not being an ass."

"I noticed you called each other with a nickname, is there a reason?"

"Why, you want to know if there's competition blondie? Because I don't swing that way."

"Wait, you're a lesbian?"

"No I meant I don't swing _your_ way."

"Fair enough, but I didn't asked about that. I meant that you two were close even though you both live a life of crime. I'm just glad to know that you two can find comfort through it."

"...Whatever."

_"Are you blushing right now Emerald?"_

"Shut up Neo."

"Technically she wasn't even talking."

"Shut up princess."

"She's an heiress actually."

"Shut up blondie."

"...I'm a real blonde you know?"

"Hurgh... I'm sure Merc doesn't have to deal with this."

_Not too far from the classrooms stood the team led by Ruby, searching the toilets:_

"So, have you guys seen anything that looked like a secret escape?"

"Nope, I didn't see anything. I mean I never saw anything."

"Okay you're blind we get it. Can't you get another character specificity."

"...Yatsu, did you hear anything?"

"Oh so you're deaf now?"

"Fox please be nice."

"Alright, but I still didn't see anything and my echolocation didn't find any holes in the walls."

"Wait, you have echolocation?"

"Yup."

"That's so cool! Does that mean you can move even in the dark!?"

"Well yeah, how else did you think I walked all this time?"

"I believed you were just following the sounds that we made."

"No I can't see but I can visualize my environn- wait that was sarcasm wasn't it?"

"At least you're not a lost cause."

"Hey! Be nice Mercury."

"Fine sorry, I guess that is a pretty cool ability."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

"The pleasure is mine."

"No trust me you were great."

"They're making fun of me aren't they?"

"Yes, sorry."

"Nah it's fine, at least they're not fighting against each other."

"Really, I couldn't have done it without you."

"And I'm telling you, you were the one who inspired me in the first place."

"You're right, they're not against each other, they're together now. It's worst."

"Oh no what have I done!?"

"Well, we didn't find anything, should we go back to the gymnasium and wait for the others?"

"Yeah, I think we searched enough."

"Wait, can I talk with you for a second, alone."

"How can we trust you with her?"

"Well if you don't see her alive that means it would be me and I'd get executed. I just want to talk with her."

"You two can go ahead, we're just behind."

"...Alright, don't take too long."

"...So what is it you wanted to talk about?"

"...Why did you choose me?"

"...I'm sorry what?"

"When you had to choose somebody, the first person you picked was me. Not one of your friends, me. Why?"

"I... how to explain it? I guess, when I had to choose I wanted to pick someone on who I can count. And I know that I can count on my friends, but you guys also deserve a chance."

"...No."

"No?"

"No, we don't. The world isn't a happy place Ruby. I'm a murderer, I killed people and I will keep killing people when this is over."

"Are you saying you won't kill anyone during this killing game then?"

"...No, not now. Not if I don't have to."

"...Mercury, I see good in you, I don't know why you do what you do, but you're not a bad person."

"You don't know that!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Huh?... I'm not..."

"It's okay Mercury, you can stop worrying about the deaths for now. We'll all get out of this alive, I promi-"

**DING DONG DONG DING... A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!!!**

"...A what now?"

"Quick, to the gymnasium!"

_In the gymnasium:_

"What happened!?"

"We don't know, we were in a classroom when we heard the bear grimm talk."

"And we were in the dorms."

"One of you little fuckers killed one of your friends and two or more people found the bodies."

"What are you talking about!? Nobody would kill somebody this soon!"

"Would you believe me if I said it was an accident?"

"No you're lying!"

"He's right Ruby... I'm so sorry." _The voice belonged to Coco as she came in the gymnasium holding the corpse of Blake in her arms, sleeping forever now._

"No... BLAAAAAAAAAAAKE!!!!!!!!!"

"Why, what happened!? Why is she dead!?"

"I told you blondie, it was an accident. But I'm not helping you in this case even though it is pretty obvious who the murderer is."

"I... I killed her."

"Coco... why?"

"It was an accident! I was tired and I forgot we didn't have aura anymore and I threw the knife at her for her to inspect it and I..."

"It's okay, I don't... I forgive you."

"I'm so sorry! I'm not a good leader."

"No Coco, don't think like that, it's okay, we'll get through this."

"Oh oh oh no you won't, you still killed her even if it was an 'accident'. There wasn't even a debate, that's the worst trial I ever had. There wasn't even a trial! Just face your punishment miss I wear sunglasses even though I'm not the blind one in my team."

"Hey it was an accident! She doesn't have to die!"

"Sorry little girl, but the rules are the rules, also I'm not really sorry. But now, IIIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!!!"

_As he said that, Monokuma used his hammer, where it came from only Ozpin knew, and hit a red button in front of him, this however Ozpin didn't know too. Coco was then grabbed by robotic hands and dragged to her execution. She was in a replica of her favourite clothing store and Monokuma was dressed as an employee. He dressed her with a dress, then a coat, then another coat, and he kept on adding clothes without removing a piece of clothing. At one point, it became impossible for Coco to even stand up and she got crushed by the number of clothes not too soon after she got unconscious. Coco died._

"Well, she died. I can't the believe the fashionista was the killer man. If it was up to me, she'd have been the mastermind, and there would be a twist in the end."

"This is a stupid idea Monokuma, thankfully I'm the one who made the rules in the first place."

"You're no fun Ozpin."

"Well one of my students just died, I think I have the right to not be fun."

"Nope you can't, this is a comedy fic, you must be funny?"

"This is a what?"

"Nothing important but don't worry, our readers know what I'm talking about."

"These are cameras, I think you mean viewers."

"I KNOW WHAT I SAID YOU STUPID OLD MAN NOW SHUT UP!!!"


	4. Who clogged the toilet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another nightmare chapter, last time, Blake died a really sad and dramatic way and Coco was punished because her evil scheme was found out. Now, who will be the next victim? Let's find out.

**Ding dong bing bong...** **"Good morning all students, and not...students. It is now 7 pm, even though you are all in a killing game, classes are still on. You will all start with history classes in the gymnasium. All absent students will be receive a punishment. Have a nice day."**

"What is the meaning of this!? I'm not a student I'm an adult! I can't believe I have to act like a child!"

_"Calm down Roman, it'll be funny. It'll be like a role play."_

"Neo this isn't funny, grow-up a little."

_"...Fuck you."_

"Let's just dress and eat, I don't want to face a stupid punishment."

"Oum I hate this man and his stupid bear toy."

"Me too, I guess this is karma for all the bad things we did."

"Karma can go fuck itself, I don't want to get up at 7 am. I didn't even go to school with my bastard of a father."

"Me neither, couldn't afford it."

"Will you two keep your sad backgrounds with yourselves? Some people are trying to sleep here."

"Sorry Cinder, but you have to wake up. Ozpin said that we had to or else we're getting punished."

"Why didn't I kill him sooner!?"

"I could have if you asked me but you were so busy preparing for the Vytal tournament."

"Shut it Mercury."

"I'm just saying the truth."

"Fox, Velvet, wake up."

"Mhh why?"

"I'm so tired, I had a dream we were in a killing game made by professor Ozpin and a teddy bear. And Blake was killed by accident. Do you know who the murderer was? It was... wait, where's Coco?"

"...Uhm, Velvet?"

"Yes?"

"...This wasn't a dream. Coco... Coco's gone."

"No, that's not... she can't..."

"You have to accept it Velvet, stop blinding yourself with lies."

"Hey I'm not blind!"

"Yeah I am!"

"..."

"..."

"...What, too soon?"

"No, I guess we kind of need it now. Thanks Fox."

"No biggie."

"But we do have to get up though, Ozpin said that we must go to the gymnasium or we're getting punished."

"I hate the bear. Ever since he came here, nothing makes sense."

"Yeah, Ozpin became crazy too."

"Maybe he always was."

"Do you believe that?"

"Well, he did threw us off a cliff."

"And he also chose Ruby as team leader even though she still fifteen. I'm not saying she's a bad leader, but that was a risky move."

"Maybe he's a compulsive gambler. Who knows?"

"Wake up girls, we have to go to class."

"I don't wanna go. Just five more minutes."

"Come on Weiss! You're gonna get punished if you don't get up now."

"I can't believe Blake died. And it wasn't even a planned murder. It was just an accident."

"I'm really sad about it too, but we have to move on. She's a part of us now."

"I'll miss her, I know we didn't have a great start but, she was one of my best friend."

"Isn't she supposed to be a cat-faunus? She should still have eight lives."

"Yang are you really making a joke right now!?"

"What!? You said that we had to move on!"

"But I'm still grieving!"

"Well make up your mind already!"

"Ruby! Yang! Shut up! Let's just go to classes, I don't want to be late."

"What, you don't want to be punished?"

"No I just don't want professor Ozpin to believe we were slacking off because of the killing ga-OF COURSE I DON'T WANT TO GET PUNISHED YOU DOLT!!!"

"So, everyone seems to be here, but still, I will call your names one by one, please respond when you hear yours. Blake?"

"..."

"Oh right she died. Coco?"

"..."

"Well this wasn't a good start, I suggest we can stop here."

"But it was your idea in the first place!"

"Shut up ice queen! Now then, since you're all here, old man and I will teach you some history together."

"I have a question before we start."

"What is it?"

"Fuck you."

"Oh Roman, that's not a question you dummy. But since you never went to school I suppose you don't know what is a question."

"I never did go to school, I'm just not suited for it. You know, maybe I should go back to my dorm and let the real students learn."

"Oh you're not gonna miss class Roman! Sit down and let's start."

"There are no chairs we're in a gymnasium."

"Well stay up and shut up you punk!"

"Ah Monokuma, how are you doing?"

"Hey old man, I was just about to start the lesson."

"That, didn't answer my question but I'll take it as a yes. Sorry for being late, I was just grabbing my coffee."

_"Hey Em, maybe we should steal his coffee."_

_"I can't use my semblance, that'd be too much of a risk."_

_"Well I never had a problem with my semblance before."_

_"Shut up Merc."_

"I'm sorry, could the two lovebirds in the back SHUT THE FUCK UP!?"

"Yes sir... but we're not lovebirds."

"Really Em? You're breaking my heart."

"Hey grey hair, if you talk one more time, you don't eat for the rest of the day!"

'Wait, but I eat to survive, all right he wins this time.'

"Good, so as I was saying, the reasons why Faunus were persecuted was because..."

"That, was the worst class ever. Of all time."

"I can't believe I'm saying this but, I miss professor Port's class."

"Yeah I agree, at least _he_ didn't have a voice that sounds like someone's constantly hitting you in the di-"

"Come on Ren, Let's go to the cafeteria I'm hungry! I want pancakes!"

"All right Nora, I'll make you some pancakes."

"Hurray!!!"

"Hey girls, how'd you find the class?"

"I just went to the gymnasium and there it was."

"Yang please stop making horrible jokes."

"It was like Ruby said, horrible."

"She wasn't talking about the class you know."

"So you admit that your joke was horrible then?"

"I... you... shut up!"

"Well I'm going to the cafeteria to grab some food, wanna join?"

"Yeah sure, I'm kind of hungry myself."

"Oh I hope they got cookies!"

"Why not? I'm not hungry but I don't want to stay alone."

"Aren't you lactose intolerant?"

"As if something like milk could defeat me."

"Cinder, you do know we're in a killing game right?"

"Yes and?"

"People, especially people who don't like you, can use your weaknesses against yourself."

"Well let them try, I've been drinking milk my whole life and I won't stop now!"

"Just please try to be careful."

"I don't need someone ordering me Emerald."

"I wasn't ordering you I just wante-"

"Keep it, I don't care. I'm not a child and you're not my boss. So keep your opinions to yourself."

"You know what, go fuck yourself Cinder."

"Oooh someone's mad."

"I'm not mad Merc."

"I wasn't talking about you Em."

"Would you care to repeat that to my face, Emerald?"

"Oh I'm sorry I'm really sorry Cinder I didn't mean to keep it to myself, I said _go fuck yourself Cinder!_."

"You know I could kill you if I wanted to."

"No, you couldn't. You don't have your weapons or your semblance or even your powers. And even if you did, you wouldn't kill me because you're scared to be punished. We're equals, we're all equals now, so I'm warning you before you get yourself hurt or worse."

"..."

_"Why am I getting goosebumps?"_

"Wow, that must have hurt a lot, right Cinder?"

"Roman, shut up."

"Right."

_"Hey mister Monokuma?"_

"What is it miss Neopolitan?"

_"You can call me Neo, I just had to tell you to stop copying me."_

"What? But I'm not copying you."

_"Please, the only reason people love you is because of your color scheme, just like me."_

"They don't love me because of that, they love me because of my charms, my intelligence, my elegance, the list is long."

_"Nah, only the colors, nobody likes a bear that gets its high from despair."_

"Well at least I can talk, can you now?"

"Fuck you."

"YOU CAN TAAAALK!!!?"

_"I don't know, can I?"_

"Grrr you little bastard, get out of here!"

_"Byyyye."_

"Oh I hate her, I hate her so much!"

"Please Monokuma calm down, she was only joking with you."

"Easy for you to say that, you have no honor so people can mock you however they want."

"Well I guess you're not so wro... wait where's my coffee?"

"She leaved with it."

"HEY COME BACK HERE YOU BI-"

"Hey Yang, have you seen Roman?"

"Roman, why?"

"Well I didn't see him since the lesson and I don't like the idea of him roaming free like that."

"Yeah that makes sense, I didn't see him but I guess he'd be in the boys bathroom taking a sh-"

"It doesn't matter how you feel about it, stop calling me ice queen!"

"But I didn't! Nora did!"

"No she said that you said it behind my back!"

"But that was before you told me to stop calling you that!"

"You're insufferable."

"Well I'll go wait for him next to the bathroom door then, Somebody want to come with me?"

"I'll go, I don't want to stay with a pervert so close to me."

"Jaune's not a pervert!"

"And you're not a redhead Pyrrha!"

"Cool! Come on Weiss!"

"Hey Roman, are you taking a poo?"

"Ruby, that's no way to ask someone if they're using the bathroom."

"Well how do you ask them then?"

"Hey, is somebody in here?... See, that's how you ask it. No one's here or else they would have answered."

"Maybe they're shy and don't want people to know that they're using the bathroom."

"Okay fine, we're going to open the door in three, if someone's here just knock and we'll leave... Okay we're going in."

"Do you see anyone?"

"Of course not or else they would have knoc... Ruby?"

"Yes?"

"Can boys have their periods?"

"What do you me- OH MY OUM EVERYONE GET HERE!!!"

"What happened!? I heard someone screaming!?"

"We found someone in the bathroom bleeding!"

"Who!?"

"We don't know, they're behind the last stall. And it's a boy's bathroom, we can't just go in like that."

"Weiss someone's in danger!"

"So now it's Weiss and not ice queen!"

"Just, let me open the stall and see... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!"

_As Jaune opened the door, the three huntsman and huntresses in training were shocked to find the body of Roman Torchwick, with his head right in the toilet's water._

**DING DONG DONG DING... A BODY HAS BEEN DISCOVERED!!!**

"WHAT THE FUCK WHO WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!!!!????"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!!!!???"

"HIS HEAD IS IN THE WATER AHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!"

"HE'S DEAD THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!"

"That is pretty funny to me, oh I'm sorry I can't-I can't ahah, oh my Oum!"

'Ruby's gone crazy, and Weiss fainted, good, now I must explain to the others how we found Roman's body. Man, why does it always happen to me?'

"Hey there everyone, yes Torchwick died, so tragic. Anyway, I'll give you some time to investigate. Normally I'd give you a Monokuma file but since there was no trial last time, this is my way of punishing you. Have fun!"

"ROMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Wait she can talk? Did you know that Mercury, Emerald?"

"I'm not talking with you."

"Oh she's still mad, and no I didn't. Now excuse me while I investigate the crime scene."

"You want to investigate the crime scene? You? I'm sorry but that blind guy would gather more evidence than you."

"Oh right because he was raised as an assassin that had to cover behind himself maybe?"

"..."

"What, cat got your tongue?"

"Just watch for clues and tell me what you find."

"You do know I don't need to tell you anything? Em's right, we're equals here, so I don't have to report anything to you, have fun Cinder. I'd ask for people's alibis in your place."

"Don't give me orders Mercury! You're lucky I was going to do it anyway."

"Good, see you after."

"Wait, I'm investigating with you."

"Alright, it's good to have different angles."

"Okay first... I was minding my own business."

"BULLSHIT!"

"I waaaaaas."

"And exactly what happened whilst you were minding your own business?"

"So I was just chillaxing in my room like a balla when I heard a girl's voice shouting 'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH' so I came as fast as I could and you know the rest."

"Can someone prove your claim?"

"Yes I was with Ren and Pyrrha the entire time."

"Okay, I'll ask them during the trial."

"What were you doing before coming because of the body discovery announcement?"

"Fox and I were cleaning our room since Coco's not here anymore."

"And where was Velvet at the time?"

"She told us that she was hungry and left for the cafeteria."

"Did someone see her there?"

"Well I didn't."

"Of course you didn't you're blind!"

"Hey I'm just trying to help here."

"Well you're not! Oum I'm sure Emerald and Mercury are having an easier time."

"...Aren't you going to investigate?"

"Nope, I don't need to."

"Why? You said you were going to?"

"Yes, and I did."

"You did?"

"Uhuh."

"You went to the crime scene, looked at Roman's body, and found out who the killer was?"

"Yup."

"...Who is it then?"

"I'm not saying."

"WE ARE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T SAY WHO KILLED ROMAN!!!"

"I'll tell you... but only during the trial."

"...You're not that smart. There must be a logical clue here that is so obvious it can't be anybody else. Or you're bluffing."

"I'm not bluffing. You want a clue as to who did it?"

"...Alright I'll bite. What's your clue?"

"It's a girl."

"...How would you know that?"

"I'm not telling, find out by yourself or wait like the others."

"Merc, this ain't a game. If you don't tell me who this is I'll-"

**DING DONG DONG DING... The investigation time is over, please head to the gymnasium.**

"Would you look at the time? I guess you'll find like the others."

"I swear if you bluffed I'll kill you myself."

"Alright, now that everyone's here, follow me. We're going to a veeeery nice place."

"Are we going to the lift?"

"The what?"

"She meant the elevator, sometimes she uses words that means other words."

"No I meant the lift."

"...I don't want to sound racist buuut-"

"Shut up Monokuma you're a bear."

"Anyway welcome to... the class trial!"

"Why are there seventeen seats?"

"Maybe because we're seventeen you dumbass."

"But I'm fifteen."

"No I meant the number of people."

"But we're only fourteen."

"Because three people died. Oum just follow the plot guys it's not that hard."

"Everybody shup up!... Good, let's talk about the murder of Roman Torchwick. You may start debating."

"What do we start with?"

"Well I believe we can start on who the victim was."

"Ruby could you please stay out of the conversation until the end off the trial please? Thank you."

"How about how he died?"

"Well, he was pushed into the water until he couldn't breath."

"So he died by suffocation then?"

"Yes."

"But how do we know he wasn't strangled?"

"There'd be mark of strangulation on his neck if that was the case."

"Then, why was his head near the toilet's hole? Isn't that a strange position to pee or poo?"

"He was sick. He was throwing up."

"How do you know that!?"

"There were bits of vomit near his mouth."

"But his head was in the water, how did you see his-"

"What do you think? I just pulled him back."

"Ew, I think I'm gonna throw up."

"I don't know, the last time someone threw up they died."

_"So who killed him, who killed Roman?"_

"Before we ask who, let's ask why."

"Why?"

"Yes, why would someone kill Roman? What was their motive?"

"It must have been another bad guy jealous of Roman's successful crime organization."

"No that's wrong! On so many levels!"

"Then why!?"

"First of, it wasn't a bad guy. It was actually one of the good student that did it."

"Who?"

"Before I say who it is, and I know who it is, Cinder, what did you gather from the people you interrogated."

"Don't give me orders Mercury."

"Okay, then I guess we all die. Your call."

"...Fine, Ren, Nora and Pyrrha were in their rooms doing whatever they were doing and Fox and Yatsuhachi were cleaning their room and claimed that Velvet went eating in the cafeteria."

"As for Ruby, Yang, Jaune and me we were also in the cafeteria eating so we all have a alibis. What about you guys?"

"Well Em and I were reading a comic."

"I was taking care of my hair in the dorm's bathroom."

_"I wouldn't kill Roman, but I was running from Ozpin since I stole his coffee."_

"Can he prove it?"

"I can call him just wait a second... Hey! Old man! Were you running after Neo all this time?"

_"OF COURSE I WAS RUNNING AFTER HER!! THE BITCH STOLE MY COFFEE AND SHE'S FAST AND LITTLE SO SHE KEPT DODGING ME!!!"_

"And there you have it."

"So, we all have alibis. Are you saying Monokuma's the murderer?"

"No, Monokuma didn't kill Roman, he wouldn't kill someone now."

"That's right! I'm innocent!"

"Shut up you bear!"

"So who killed Roman?"

"Well doesn't someone's alibi seemed a little bit off?"

"Yeah how can Cinder take care of her hair and still look so ugly?"

"I will kill you myself blondie, and nobody will know."

"But if you say it aloud people will know."

"No I wasn't talking about Cinder's alibi. Say Velvet, you're been really quiet since the beginning of the trial. I know you're shy, but you always stop people when they're drifting from the subject, is there a particular reason?"

"What!? No, I'm still just moved because of Coco's death, that's all."

"Really? Isn't it because you killed Roman and don't want people to notice you?"

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? VELVET WOULD NEVER KILL ANYONE NO MATTER HOW BAD THEY ARE!!!"

"Yeah I know Velvet and she wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Well I wouldn't compare Roman to a fly, really the fly doesn't deserve it but that's beside the point, how could she have been in the cafeteria if Ruby, Yang, Weiss and Jaune were in the cafeteria?"

"Well it's not limited you know, we can all get in it's not really crowded."

"No I meant... Oum you're an idiot. Did you see her! ? Did any of you see her while you were in the cafeteria! ? "

"...No."

"No."

"No."

"No."

"Then she's the only one without an alibi."

"But that's impossible! It's Velvet, she can't be the murderer!"

"Alright, then let me point out something so big that I'm shocked no one saw it."

"Is that the big clue that made you stop investigating?"

"Yup."

"What is it?

"Merc went to investigate, but when he got to the crime scene, he just paused, and did nothing. When I asked him why and said that he didn't need to investigate anymore."

"So you have a clue that directly points to Velvet being the murderer?"

"Yup."

"...AND YOU DIDN'T MENTION IT SOONER!!!???"

"Nope. I wanted to see if you guys could work together, and frankly, I'm not that impressed."

"WHAT'S THE FUCKING CLUE!!!???"

"There was brown hair on Roman's body."

_"...Was there really brown hair on Roman's body?"_

_"I don't know, I was laughing too hard to notice."_

_"And I went unconscious."_

"So? It could have been Neo's."

"Nope, there was only brown hair, no pink hair. And the length also doesn't match."

"But, why?"

"...Because he threatened to tell everyone about my secret."

"Your secret?"

"Yes."

"What secret?"

"I can't say, it's too embarrassing!"

"Well, if you're not going to say it, I will."

"NO PLEASE DON'T!!!"

"Your friend here, miss Scarlatina, is secretly in heat!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Do you have a fever?"

"Ruby you dolt! That means that she constantly wants to... have adult' actions."

"What? She wants to pay taxes?"

"I WANT SEX OKAY!? I CAN'T KEEP THINKING ABOUT IT AND SINCE COCO DIED I TRIED DOING IT ALONE BUT IT WAS HORRIBLE WITH OTHER PERSON IN THE DORM AND ROMAN FINDS OUT SOMEHOW SO I TRIED TO POISON HIM BUT HE INSTEAD GOT SICK AND WHEN I SAW HIM RUN INTO THE BOY'S BATHROOM I FOLLOWED HIM!!!!!!!"

"...That's the most fucked up reason I've ever heard for killing someone."

"Well, it's time to vote everyone... and it looks like you all were correct. The murderer was...Velvet Scarlatina!!!"

"Yeah we know, she confessed."

"Hey don't try and stop me, that's the best part of the trials. Well beside what's coming."

"What's coming?"

"IIIIIIIT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!!!"

_A screen shows a pixelated Velvet getting carried by her ears by Monokuma. Then the real Velvet is seen in the woods, surrounded by grimm. She's scared and closes her eyes as the creatures launch at her. However she doesn't feel the blow. She opens her eyes and see Monokuma with a shotgun killing the grimm one by one. But they didn't stop coming and Monokuma pushed Velvet in the way of the grimm. She was eaten alive as Neo watched the scene, with tears in both her white eyes and Roman's hat on her head._

"Can I come in?"

"Yes come in!"

"...Hey Mercury."

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Well, I'm a little sad. I can't believe Velvet killed Roman. She was scared yes, but still. And I feel as if I should be happy that Roman's not here anymore and won't cause any harm but, I don't think he deserved to die."

"I don't know, he was a crime boss."

"Yes I know but, he didn't seem all that bad."

"Neither did Velvet, yet she's the one who killed him, not the other way around."

"...Have you talked with Neo? Since Roman died?"

"No, not really. She told us that she wanted to grieve in peace so we let her."

"She shouldn't be alone."

"Maybe, but I don't know her enough to be the one there for her."

"But that's the thing, nobody is, except for Roman, but he's not here anymore... I"ll try and talk to her, but try to talk with her, even if for a little. Can you promise me?"

"...Fine, I'll talk to her later."

"Thanks... Say, you were pretty good in the trial, it's nice to see you actually acting smart."

"Well it was either that or we died. Also, we just got lucky, she acted on pure emotions. Next time, the murderer won't be so messy about their crime scene."

"Why do you believe there'll be a next time?"

"I don't know, maybe because nobody likes it here?"

"No that's wrong! I do!"

"You do?"

"Yeah, I mean sure the reason why I'm here's bad but except for that, I'm mostly fine. I'm with my friends, there are classes, even though the ones with Monokuma are, particular, but I'm just living you know."

"I'd love to be as happy as you. The only thing keeping me sane here is Em."

"Are you two together?"

"NO! OH GROSS WHY DID YOU SAY THAT!?"

"I'm sorry I didn't know!"

"No, it's not like that. It's just, we both came from hard places and when Cinder made us partners we just got along. We'd tell each other about our traumas and we bonded. Simple as that."

"I'm sorry that you both had terrible lives."

"Don't be, it wasn't you fault."

"I know but... I wish I could have been here."

"At least you're here now."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. So, do you still believe you can't be saved? Even though you saved us all?"

"Hey that's not fair! You can't use this trial as an argument."

"Watch me do it anyway."

"What a rascal. Well I don't know, I guess we'll see. Maybe I can be redeemed, maybe I can't."

"I believe in you Mercury. You can forgive yourself, I know I did."

"...Thanks Ruby."

"No problem... Anyway, it's getting kinda late, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess too, 'night Ruby."

"'Night Mercury."


End file.
